


Between Sounds

by MyTrashyWriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Music, Photography, Tsukishima is studying music and plays the piano, Yachi is their mutual fried but they don't know each other at first, Yamaguchi is studying photography, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8411764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyTrashyWriting/pseuds/MyTrashyWriting
Summary: Music is really important part of Tsukishima's life. So no wonder that a certain youtube singer caught his attention.On the other hand, there's Yamaguchi - photography student who's having some troubles with one of his assignments. And who's struck by sudden inspiration when he sees a stranger reading a book in the park.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The writing process for this fic was probably the wildest one to date. And I had no idea where the hell it was going. Even though I was the one writing it.
> 
> The very most initial inspiration for this fic was [Saito Souma's - Yamaguchi's seiyuu - song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwGqJR41iQI). He has heavenly voice and I might have cried when I heard it for the first time (it's actually my ringtone ever since). And the song I had in mind while actually writing this fic (and which is mentioned but not by the name or artist) is [Old Skin by Olafur Arnalds and Arnor Dan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PXkc2GLPl6I).

“ _... and I guess that would be all when it comes to me answering your questions during this livestream. Now let’s get to the songs._ ”

Tsukishima shifted in his seat and readjusted his headphones. He was watching a livestream of a youtube singer he really liked. NotGucci was doing acoustic covers of both popular and less popular songs. Tsukishima was surprised that his fanbase was rather small, especially compared to other channels with similar content. In his opinion, NotGucci definitely deserved more. Maybe there was a lot of guitar players with similar level of skill but his voice was something entirely different. It was both soft and strong. Sometimes really sweet. Always warm. 

Tsukishima prided himself in not caring about private lives of other people, especially strangers or idols and celebrities, but he was somehow drawn not only to NotGucci's voice but to him overall.

“ _Today I will start with a song requested by Moonsaurus._ ”

Tsukishima’s brow twitched as he nervously tapped the desk with his finger.

“ _Actually…_ ” the guy paused. ” _I’ve just said that it’s enough of me talking but I’d like to say something here too. Moonsaurus has been here for a long time, almost from the very beginning, almost since I started uploading my videos. And I’ve always been curious if he actually likes or hates me,_ ” he laughed. “ _His comments may not sound nice most of the time and… to tell the truth… at first I was wondering what the hell is his problem, being such an asshole and all but... With time I realised that, all in all, his comments aren’t only mean. They’re also helpful. So now I’m always happy to hear from him and read his opinions. It makes me think of some sort of friendly bickering,_ ” NotGucci chuckled. “ _What’s more - his request for covers always introduce me to amazing artists. Just like this time. And -_ ” he laughed again “ _\- every song is more difficult than the previous one. Moonsaurus, are you testing me or something?_ ”

Tsukishima groaned. He never expected to hear something like this. Not the whole introduction and not the, quite personal, comment.

“ _Ok, ok, I’m getting there now. So - the first song for today was requested by Moonsaurus. Actually, when I heard it for the first time I thought ‘what a shame that I can’t play the piano’. But then I decided to treat it as a challenge from Moonsaurus and tried my best to make an acoustic cover,_ ” he leaned down slightly as if to hold his guitar closer. Because of that the lower part of his face got caught on the camera. Tsukishima wasn't sure why but he held his breath after seeing the soft and heartfelt smile. “ _So please, enjoy._ ”

*

Tsukishima was running away from the usual buzzing of his university campus. All the random, background noises were irritating him endlessly, even more so since his headphones broke two days ago and he hadn’t bought new ones yet. He decided to go to a rather secluded spot in the nearby park. It was his hiding place ever since he found it a year and a half ago. There was an old bench, surrounded by bushes and trees that protected it from both wind and noise. Tsukishima wouldn’t ever say it out loud but it was a perfect place for him. And it’s solitary ambience was never disturbed. 

Until today.

When Tsukishima noticed someone crouching on the ground, with his back turned towards him, he abruptly stopped in his tracks, too surprised to even react.

“This won’t work either,” the guy on the ground mumbled. He put something back into his bag and, with a deep sigh, leaned back and lied on the grass. When he looked up, instead of seeing the sky, he saw Tsukishima’s unreadable gaze. “Oh my…” he whined quietly and hid his face in his hands, clearly embarrassed. Tsukishima, in turn, walked by him and sat on the bench, taking a book out of his own bag.

Both of them were quiet but the air was weirdly tense. The guy was peeking at Tsukishima from between his fingers - the blond was pretending to not notice. Only for a short while though, as he was annoyed enough before. He put the book on the bench and glared at the guy on the grass:

“What do you want?” Tsukishima asked, his voice cold and sharp.

“Ah! I’m… I’m sorry for staring,” the guy sat up. He smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. “This is definitely going to sound weird but… would you mind if I took a photo of you?”

“At least you’re aware that you’re being weird,” Tsukishima commented, to which the other laughed nervously.

“I’m Yamaguchi,” he introduced himself suddenly. “I’m a third year student at the nearby university. I’m majoring in photography,” he waved his hand in the general direction of Tsukishima’s university and then gestured to the camera that was peeking out of his bag. “I have a quite problematic assignment - I’m bad when it comes to photographing people - but the topic is ‘snippets of everyday life’ so - “ he paused for a while, then started again, passionately, “ - you see, the perspective from down here looked great. I’m sure that I could take an amazing picture with you just sitting there, reading your book. Ah, though the lightning could be better. Today is too cloudy. The sunlight would look really good in your hair,” Yamaguchi concluded with a smile. Just a second later he jumped up, his cheeks flushed red. He hurriedly took his bag and run away, apologising repeatedly.

“What the hell was that?” Tsukishima whispered to himself, trying to wrap his mind around what just happened.

*

Few days later, Tsukishima was sitting at the campus cafeteria, sipping on a coffee and chatting with a friend from one of his classes. He still wasn't sure how Yachi, a graphic design major, ended up attending the whole history of music course. But he didn’t really care and definitely didn’t mind. In a weird twist of events, they ended up being close friends. What’s more, everyone from Tsukishima’s year was sure that they were dating. So, thanks to that, he didn’t have to deal with constant and unwanted love confessions. Of course he talked about the whole matter with Yachi. Tsukishima might have been a sarcastic and bitter asshole but he knew where the line was. And he cared about the little group of friends he had. 

“And we’ve been talking about a trip to the ocean during summer break. I know it’s only the beginning of May now but, in my opinion, it’s better to think things out earlier,” Yachi chirped happily. “What do you think, Kei-kun?”

“I don’t really think anything? I mean, I agree with you about planning it earlier, especially if it’s going to be a bigger trip. But it doesn’t really concern me,” he shrugged.

“Eh?” Yachi was confused. “But… I want you to go with us?” she tilted her head to the side.

“I don’t think that it’s a good idea, you know?”

“Are you worried that you won’t fit with the rest of my friends?” she chuckled. “Well, maybe Tobio-kun and Shou-kun might be a little of a stretch for you but you will definitely be fine with Shimizu-san and Tadashi-kun.”

“I don’t know about any _Tadashi-kun_ but I’m sure someone would die if I was to spend more time with Kageyama and Hinata. And Kiyoko-san would be all over you,” Tsukishima smirked at Yachi.

“Kei-kun!” she puffed her cheeks, embarrassed. The blond only laughed.

“Back to the topic though, thanks for the invitation but I won’t go.”

“Are you-”

“Hitoka-chan!” someone interrupted Yachi.

“Ah! Tadashi-kun! And I was kind of talking about you just now!” she smiled at someone who was standing behind Tsukishima.

“Eh? Really? What, what?” the guy asked. 

His voice seemed familiar to Tsukishima though he couldn’t match it to anyone. And he didn’t know anyone named ‘Tadashi’. 

“Anyway, I’m so glad I run into you! Am I interrupting?” he asked, finally standing in front of Tsukishima. “Oh shit, it’s you,” he groaned quietly, his cheeks turning slightly red. Everything finally clicked. 

It was the guy who dared to invade Tsukishima’s spot in the park.

“Yes, it’s me,” Tsukishima said slowly, savouring Yamaguchi’s reaction.

“I’m sorry about before, that was, uh… I’m kind of desperate? And… Um… I don’t know…” he plopped helplessly on the chair between Yachi and Tsukishima.

“Are you ok, Tadashi-kun?” Yachi asked, her voice caring.

“No, Hitoka-chan,” Yamaguchi sighed and fell quiet. Yachi turned towards Tsukishima with questioning gaze.

“I’m not sure about the specifics of his problem. What I’ve got from our encounter few days ago is that he has some troubles with an assignment for a class and asked random stranger, namely - me, if he could take a photo,” Tsukishima shrugged.

“Photos,” Yamaguchi said quietly. “More than one. This class is going to be the death of me,” he whined.

“I still don’t really get it… Tadashi-kun needs some help from Kei-kun?”

“Not exactly from him but that would be good, yeah,” Yamaguchi answered, finally calming down. Tsukishima observed him closely. Even though he connected the voice to a person, Yamaguchi still sounded familiar to him. Extremely so.

“Ah! But does that mean that you know each other already?”

“Eh? No,” Yamaguchi answered.

“Are you sure?” Tsukishima asked suddenly.

“No. I don’t think so. Maybe you just saw me somewhere on campus?” Yamaguchi said slightly too quickly. He glanced at his phone to check the time and stood up. “Ah, sorry, I have to go already. I will contact you later, Hitoka-chan. See you guys!” he waved his hand and left hurriedly.

“That was fishy,” Tsukishima wrinkled his nose, following Yamaguchi's silhouette with his eyes.

“Are you interested?” Yachi asked.

“Eh?” Tsukishima raised his brow.

“You are, for sure. So maybe you will help him? With that assignment of his? Then you will definitely come to know why he might seem familiar to you,” Yachi smiled smugly at Tsukishima.

“You know something, Hitoka-san?”

“This time - much, much more than you, Kei-kun. But I’m not telling,” she winked and got up. “I’ve got to go too, my next class starts in five minutes.”

“Hitoka-san?” Tsukishima asked one more time.

“You’re smart, Kei-kun. I’m sure you will get around to it much faster than I think you would. See you!” Yachi waved her hand at Tsukishima and left him alone.

*

The thought about from where he could know Yamaguchi was bothering Tsukishima greatly. He was thinking about the matter throughout the rest of his classes that day. The question ‘who the hell is that Tadashi guy?’ was haunting him the whole way home.

“It is possible that I just saw him somewhere on the campus... But there’s simply no way that he would leave such an impression on me if that was the case…” Tsukishima mumbled to himself after entering his apartment. “And he really seemed to not know me beforehand so it’s not like we met…” he groaned and sat in front of his laptop. “What was his name anyway? Hitoka-san called him Tadashi. I don’t think I ever knew someone called like that. And how he introduced himself?” Tsukishima absentmindedly started checking his mail. “It was… Ya-ya-ya… Yama-something?” he asked himself out loud. “I don’t remember. Oh, there’s new video from NotGucci,” he perked up after seeing one of his mail notifications. “Wait, didn’t he introduce himself as Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima looked up at the ceiling, furrowing his brows. Suddenly, his eyes went wide and he snorted. “There’s no way,” he whispered incredulously and clicked the notification. 

“ _Hello to all of you!_ ” NotGucci’s voice filled Tsukishima’s ears. He groaned loudly, readjusting himself a little. “ _I have a small announcement. Because of uni duties-_ ” the rest was cut as Tsukishima stopped the video.

“There’s no way, there’s no fucking way,” Tsukishima leaned back in his seat, staring blankly at the wall. “I can’t believe I haven’t noticed when he opened his mouth the very first time in the park,” Tsukishima chuckled. “So... Since we actually do go way back, maybe I really should help him with that assignment? It won’t be the first time anyway,” he laughed again and then suddenly stopped, tapping the desk with his finger. “No, wait, this definitely isn’t like me… Why am I even bothering with - “ he was interrupted by the ringing of his phone. He rolled his eyes after he saw that it was Yachi calling him. “What a perfect timing. So I guess it’s decided then?” he picked up the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/152470805986/music-is-really-important-part-of-tsukishimas).


	2. Chapter 2

Sipping on his coffee in the cafeteria yet again, Tsukishima was waiting for Yamaguchi. For some reason, Tsukishima thought that he would be far more nervous before meeting with him, or rather, before meeting with NotGucci. But he felt surprisingly calm. And smug. He decided not to tell anything, it was enough for Tsukishima to simply know. NotGucci probably had reasons for not showing his face in the videos. Even though around half a year ago, it caused some drama on his channel. NotGucci was accused of not singing in his videos but pre-recording the sound earlier and then editing it to sound better. Soon after, his monthly livestreams became a thing and everything calmed down.

“Hello,” Yamaguchi greeted quietly and sat by Tsukishima’s table. The blond only looked at him and slightly nodded his head. “Hitoka-chan said that you agreed to help me. Thank you very much,” Yamaguchi bowed.

“Not yet. I’ve said that I will consider. First, I want to know what I would be agreeing to.”

“Ah, yeah, of course!” Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly. “So, once again - I’m Yamaguchi and I’m a third year, majoring in photography here. Ah, while we’re at it - how should I call you? Hitoka-chan calls-”

“Tsukishima,” he suddenly cut Yamaguchi off. Even though Tsukishima was rather nonchalant about the whole thing, he definitely wasn’t ready to hear his name in this voice. “I’m also a third year, so don’t bother with the honorifics.”

“Ok!” Yamaguchi smiled brightly. “As I’ve said before, the theme of the assignment is ‘snippets of everyday life’. It’s a broad topic that can be interpreted freely. Which actually makes it pretty hard. At least for me,” he scratched the back of his head. “I’d like to show ordinary things in a slightly special way,” Yamaguchi paused, looking at Tsukishima. “As for the photos - they will be seen only by the teacher and my class. Which is small. Depending on the result, I might want to include them in my portfolio but I will talk with you about it beforehand. Is there something more you’d like to know?”

“What kind of photos do you want to take?”

“That actually depends on you. I don’t want you to go outside of your routine. I will just photograph the moments you’re comfortable sharing. Like, you know, for example that time in the park, when you were reading a book.”

“Wouldn’t asking a friend be better for this?” Tsukishima furrowed his brows. For him, that was the most logical solution to Yamaguchi’s problem.

“Yeah but…” Yamaguchi looked down at his hands. “I don’t have that many friends to ask for something like this. And the ones that usually help me are… well…” he sighed. “It’s a secret, so, please, don’t tell anyone - ” Yamaguchi leaned towards Tsukishima and lowered his voice, making Tsukishima concentrate not on the words but sounds, “ - Shimada-sensei is my distant relative. And, because of that, he expects much more from me. He told me that he doesn’t want to see the usual people so Hinata, Kageyama and Hitoka-chan are out of the question,” he sighed heavily.

“What about people from your year? Shouldn’t you all help each other?”

“Ah… that’s… there aren’t many of us, plus it’s actually pretty competitive. People would rather sabotage each other than help. In my opinion it’s terrible. It’s not like we all should become best friends but still...” he fell quiet.

“Ok,” Tsukishima broke the silence.

“Huh?”

“I will help you.”

“Really?” Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide.

“Yes.”

“Thank you!” Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukishima brightly, making him think that the whole thing won’t be that much of a bother.

*

“You wanted to see me, Shimada-sensei?” Yamaguchi entered Shimada’s office.

“Yeah. I wanted to talk about your photographs, Tadashi.”

“Tada- Eh? Am I getting special treatment?” he asked incredulously.

“Not really. I think I would talk about this with any of my students.”

“Is there something wrong with the photos?”

“No, not exactly,” Shimada said reassuringly. “I shouldn’t be saying this before the actual class, but they are really good.”

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi bowed his head. “Then…?”

“What would you say about them yourself?”

“That they show what Tsukki does everyday?”

“Tadashi…” Shimada rolled his eyes. “Yeah, that’s true, that was the topic, but that’s not the answer I’m looking for. Distance yourself from the pictures and the person on them. What do you see?”

“Once again, snippets of everyday life of some guy. He’s standing in the rain with an umbrella, strolling through the park, browsing books in the library and then reading some of them. He’s drinking coffee in the cafeteria and cooking dinner in his kitchen. He’s playing the piano and then taking a nap on his cozy couch,” Yamaguchi was going through every photo. “I don’t really…” he tapped his chin with his finger and fell silent.

“What about feelings?”

“Feelings?” Yamaguchi echoed. “He’s always cool. Especially here and here,” he pointed at the photos with the umbrella and in the park. “And the ambience is always calm. Also… relaxed, I guess? Like while cooking dinner or taking the nap.”

“Yes, we’re getting there. What more?”

“It’s…” Yamaguchi tapped the photo with the piano, his eyes darting from it to the one showing sleeping Tsukishima. “Oh shit…” he muttered, getting flustered. “It’s… well… it’s intimate?”

“And that’s exactly what I wanted you to realise before the class. Because others will see it immediately and that definitely would catch you off guard.”

“Thank you,” Yamaguchi bowed.

“Yeah, yeah. Anyway, who’s that, Tadashi? I know I’ve told you to ask someone else than usual but I’ve never seen this guy on your photos,” Shimada asked curiously.

“Are you asking this as a teacher?”

“Of course not. I’m just intrigued. And there’s even a noticeable shift in the degree of intimacy. I’m sure I could arrange them in the order they were taken.”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi sighed. “Tsukki is… a friend of a friend who became a friend himself. But now I realise that it, um, escalated,” he smiled sheepishly. Suddenly, he felt really embarrassed about few things he did recently. “What to do with this knowledge now, though…” he muttered, thinking about how to deal with the situation.

“I think it’s going to be fine, you know?” Shimada smiled reassuringly at him.

“Eh?”

“Because it takes two to make something like this,” he gestured to the photographs.

*

“Hitoka-chaaaaaan,” Yamaguchi whined, burying his face in one of many fluffy pillows in Yachi’s room. “Help me, please.”

“I’d love to, but maybe explain the situation first? I don’t have the slightest idea what happened. So I don’t know how to help,” she patted Yamaguchi’s head.

“What should I do?”

“With what? Tadashi-kun, please.”

“With Tsukki,” Yamaguchi peeked at her from behind the pillow.

“Tsukki? What happened with Kei-kun?”

“He’s… I’m…” Yamaguchi groaned. “I’m going to show you the photos I took for the class. I don’t think I’m able to say it out loud at the moment,” he rummaged through his bag, grabbed the envelope with the photos and immediately handed it to Yachi.

“Oh…” Yachi said quietly after few moments.

“ _Oh_ indeed.”

“So… by your reaction… I guess you just only realised, right? And you don’t know what to do about it?”

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi mumbled. “I have to say that we kind of hit it off quickly and easily, as if we knew each other for a long time already but…” he paused for a while and Yachi remained silent, letting him gather his thoughts. “I can’t believe that it was Shimada-sensei who had to point it out to me. The last day we were taking photos should be obvious enough. I mean, first we were in the music room at the uni. And, you know, when he started playing the piano, I completely forgot about the camera, the photos, the assignment. I was… I don’t know… Enchanted? It was… kind of… magical? Not only because Tsukki is cool and handsome, but somehow… the atmosphere, the music…” Yamaguchi sighed softly. “And then I thought - damn, I want to sing with him playing for me. He had to remind me about the photos! Hitoka-chan! I was supposed to take photos for the class and I forgot,” once again, Yamaguchi hid his face in the pillows.

“Ah, I totally get the feeling,” Yachi said knowingly, patting Yamaguchi’s shoulder. “It was similar for me with Shimizu-san. What happened next?”

“We went to his place and-”

“HUH?”

“Eh?”

“Ah, sorry. I mean… his place?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi answered slowly, not understanding Yachi’s reaction.

“I can’t believe this. His place,” she whispered. “I’m sorry for interrupting, you can continue.”

“Um… he was making dinner and I was taking photos of him cooking. Then we ate together, it was really good by the way, and then I offered to wash the dishes. When I was done with them, Tsukki dozed off on the couch. And then I was… I was just staring at him and then I got a sudden urge to take a photo. I don’t know why but I just… I did it but then I was so embarrassed, I was feeling somewhat guilty. I didn’t want to wake him up, so I just went home, leaving him a note. Even though I took only one photo it came out so good. Just look at it,” Yamaguchi groaned again. “What do I do, Hitoka-chan? I’m in too deep.”

“Then dive deeper?” Yachi answered in a serious tone.

“Huh?”

“It’s not like he doesn’t like you, you know? I don’t know if it’s in the same way you like him but… You should know that he doesn’t really invite people to his place. That’s why I was so surprised. And he’s extremely wary overall. I can’t believe that he actually fell asleep with someone at his place. This is… unreal to me.”

“Hitoka-chan…”

“I don’t know how it’s gonna go from now on but… Good luck,” Yachi smiled reassuringly at Yamaguchi.

*

“So how it went?” Tsukishima sat by Yamaguchi’s table in the cafeteria.

“Huh? How went what?” Yamaguchi flinched. He wasn’t sure how to behave now, since he realised that Tsukishima wasn’t exactly a friend for him.

“The class. You were supposed to show the photos to your class today and discuss them, right?”

“Ah, yeah. Yes, you’re right.”

“So?” Tsukishima prodded. “You don’t look that happy. Something went wrong?”

“No, no. Actually, I’ve got the best grade out of everyone. So, once again, thank you very much,” Yamaguchi bowed his head towards Tsukishima.

“No problem. It was surprisingly interesting experience,” Tsukishima smiled lightly.

“Was it? I’m glad then.”

“I wanted to ask you something more.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, I know that you were already answering questions about the topic but I want to know something slightly different.”

“Yeah?” Yamaguchi repeated, not sure what Tsukishima was talking about.

“That new sticker- Is it supposed to be me?”

“Sticker?” Yamaguchi echoed.

“On your guitar.”

“Guit- WHAT?!” Yamaguchi raised his voice in panic. “I mean, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he tried to feign innocence. Tsukishima hasn’t said anything, he just raised his brow at Yamaguchi, waiting. “Since when? And how?” Yamaguchi asked, resignation in his voice.

“Almost from the very beginning. I realised it after our second meeting. Actually, I was surprised that I haven’t recognised you immediately. Who would have thought that NotGucci was attending the same university as me?” Tsukishima smirked.

“This is unbelievable,” Yamaguchi sighed.

“Do you want to hear something even less believable?” the blond asked, leaning towards Yamaguchi. “Moonsaurus,” he said quietly and leaned back in his seat.

“I just… you… that’s… oh shit…”

“Back to the sticker, though,” Tsukishima prodded again.

“Ok, ok. I wouldn’t say that it is you but it did kind of remind me of you. I’ve said the truth in the livestream - that I just found half used set of stickers and this grumpy one reminded me of someone I know. That someone being you. So, just like with the previous one, the one kind of like me, I’ve added small details with a marker pen, then freckles, now glasses and that’s all. Really. Damn, this is so embarrassing,” Yamaguchi hid his face in his hands.

“I could say the same thing.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. So, you know... I’ve been thinking. Do you want to sing that last song I requested again but this time with the piano?” Tsukishima proposed, seemingly nonchalantly but Yamaguchi could bet all of his money that there was a blush on his face.

“Eh? Really?! You will play for me?” Yamaguchi’s whole face lit up.

“If you want to.”

“Of course I do!”

*

“Ok, so now we’re recording for real. Are you ready?” Yamaguchi asked Tsukishima.

“Yeah.”

“So here we go - ” Yamaguchi took a deep breath, “ - hello everyone! Today I have quite a treat for you. But first - have your life ever had a movie-like plot twist for you? Because something like that happened to me recently,” Yamaguchi heard a quiet groan from Tsukishima and chuckled lightly. “Some time ago I’ve said that I look forward to Moonsaurus’ comments and that I treat it like a friendly bickering. Guess what - he’s here with me right now. And, what’s more, he’s going to play the piano for us. Now it’s not ‘like-a-friend’, it’s ‘a-friend’.”

“You talk too much,” Tsukishima butted in.

“What? Are you embarrassed now?” Yamaguchi teased. “I do remember that comment when you wrote that you like my voice no matter if I’m singing or just talking,” he smiled smugly.

“Shut up or I’m going to kiss you.”

“Huh?! What did you just…?” Yamaguchi gaped at Tsukishima. “Oh shit, I’m so glad that it isn’t a livestream,” he added under his breath.

“You heard me,” Tsukishima teased.

“Tsukki, please, take this seriously. It was your idea! And that joke definitely wasn’t your style,” he grumbled.

“Who said that it’s a joke?”

“Wha-? Tsukki, I seriously don’t get you today. Have something happened or-” Yamaguchi didn’t finish, as Tsukishima pulled him in for a kiss.

“I’ve told you, right?” Tsukishima chuckled after seeing Yamaguchi’s dumbfounded expression. “And it’s not like you don’t like it and don’t want it, right?”

“Yeah.”

*

“And you said that you won’t go on this trip with us,” Yachi smiled at Tsukishima.

“Well… things happened, I guess?” Tsukishima shrugged.

“I’ve told you that you’d be fine with Tadashi-kun,” she waved at Yamaguchi who was coming their way from the hotel’s reception desk.

“More than fine,” Tsukishima answered her quietly and smirked.

“Go and get a room!” Yachi commented playfully when Tsukishima draped his arm over Yamaguchi’s shoulders.

“That's what we're gonna do now,” Yamaguchi answered her with a smug smile, jiggling the keys to their rooms in his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on [tumblr](http://my-trashy-writing.tumblr.com/post/153685529546/second-half-of-this-music-is-really-important).


End file.
